Various types of devices are utilized in domestic situations to form individual portions of a compactable material. For example, cookie dough can be dispensed using a standard cookie press to form individual portions of dough. A particularly designed end is utilized to extrude the dough from the press in a particular shape. Similar presses are available for dispensing frosting onto a cake.
Hamburger presses are available which utilize a container into which hamburger is pressed to form a hamburger patty. The formed patty is then removed from the container so that another patty can be pressed, or another like container is used to press another patty. While facilitating the formation of hamburger patties, it may be desirable to have a hamburger press that can more efficiently form hamburgers, and that can form multiple hamburgers at one time. It may also be desirable for the press to provide for protection, dispensing, and/or storage of the patties.
Such a versatile press could also be utilized to form, protect, dispense, and store other types of compressible material as needed.